


Infinity

by bowlingalleycarpet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingalleycarpet/pseuds/bowlingalleycarpet
Summary: This afternoon belongs only to them, Arthur has made sure of that. Even if their enemies would choose this day to breach the castle walls and march right into this very room, he wouldn’t give them the time of the day. The gods themselves could not make him move from this bed, he had declared earlier as Gwen had laughed.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens if someone let's me open a word.doc after nonstop watching Gwen/Arthur scenes on youtube. What can I say, they make me sappy.
> 
> Title is from the song by Niykee Heaton. While the lyrics are decidedly more explicit than the plot of this fic, its overall serene vibes capture the mood of Gwen and Arthur's lazy day in bed.

It is a warm spring afternoon. The dim chatter of people outside, far away, travels through the open windows of the king’s bedchamber, interspersed with birds chirping, and the occasional rustling of trees as a light breeze rattles the newly grown leaves.

The corridors are quiet, everyone has fled the cool halls of the castle, enjoying the beautiful weather instead.

They could be outside, too, she ponders. But this, this is better.

The sun illuminates the room, basking it in a bright yellow gold. The walls reflect the light back at Gwen and Arthur, where they are lying on their backs, side by side, on the bed, this part of the chamber alight with a soft, warm glow.

There is a heap of clothes on the floor next to the bed, strewn-about garments unceremoniously kicked into a pile.

This afternoon belongs only to them, Arthur has made sure of that. Even if their enemies would choose this day to breach the castle walls and march right into this very room, he wouldn’t give them the time of the day. The gods themselves could not make him move from this bed, he had declared earlier as Gwen had laughed.

The serene atmosphere makes her limbs grow heavy and tired. She listens to the sound of Arthur breathing, almost in synch with her, and swears that she has never felt so at ease, so peaceful.

Arthur turns his head to look at her, regards her for a moment, and whispers: “Hey. Guinevere.”

She looks at him in return, a bemused smile tugging at her lips.

He shuffles closer, curls his body fully around Gwen’s side as he throws a leg over hers, an arm around her waist, and pulls himself flush against her until their faces are just a hair's breadth apart.

He pauses to look at her, a pleased, lazy smile on his face, eyes crinkling as the smile grows.

It reminds her of the man who took her picnicking in the forest a few years ago. This is Arthur, she muses, as pure as could be. No burdens, no titles, no kingdom to rule or people to delegate, just Arthur. Her heart flutters at the look on his face, open and carefree. She loves to see him so happy, is glad that this part of him still exists and hasn’t been crushed by the weight of the crown. He almost seems ten years younger with this boyish naivety twinkling in his eyes.

She waits patiently.

After a moment, he brushes his nose against hers in a caress, gaze unwavering, his wild, unruly hair tickling her forehead, and whispers the words against her lips, like it’s a secret.

“You’re my favourite person in the whole world.”

He doesn’t kiss her, doesn’t say anything else, she only feels the steady movement of his thumb, back and forth, at her waist.

Warmth blooms in her chest at the simplicity, the innocence of this statement. She releases a breath that is half a laugh, half a sigh, and Arthur’s eyes crinkle impossibly further.

She rubs her nose against his in response.

His blink tells her that he understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, and criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
